One Foggy Morning
by extremepurple
Summary: During a Ravenclaw v. Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Harry and Draco meet up and, well, do stuff. Rated M for lemons; Harry Draco slash. One-shot. The story is set in their 6th year at Hogwarts. DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. ((This is the first fanfic that I have written. I would appreciate some reviews. Thanks!))


It was a foggy morning. Even at breakfast, you could hardly tell the sun was out. It was in this weather that the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match would be played. Most students would be outside watching the game; Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were in the library. Being Saturday, the trio were not required to wear school uniform. Harry wore a button-down shirt, untucked with brown trousers. Ron was dressed similarly, except he wore a sweater on top. Hermione wore a light hooded shirt and long trousers. It was there that the three saw Draco, as well as Crabbe and Goyle, who always followed him. Just as Hermione returned with another stack of books, Harry stood up, claiming that he needed some fresh air. Draco noticed this, and set off behind Harry, remaining hidden until they both were outside. As Harry approached the top of a hill, he stopped. There, in the fog, Draco surprised him from behind by wrapping both arms around Harry's chest and whispering in his ear, "Got you!"

Harry, somewhat startled by the pleasant surprise, turned his head and lightly kissed Draco on his cheek. Draco then took one arm off of Harry, and slid the other down to Harry's waist, making it so that he stood close beside him. "It's been awhile since we last were alone together," Harry said, mimicking Draco by placing one arm around his waist. "I was worried that you had forgotten me," Harry continued.

"Forget you?" Draco asked. "Never." He turned himself so that he and Harry were standing nose-to-nose with each other, their arms pulling their waists together. There was a noticeable bulge in each of their trousers. Draco slid his arms up to Harry's shoulder blades, and together they both fell to the grass, tumbling until they reached the bottom of the hill, with Draco on top of Harry. He turned his head slightly, and slowly met Harry's lips before quickly retreating, as if he was testing him. Then Draco's lips met Harry's once again, closed at first, but opened moments later to allow Harry's tongue to enter his mouth. Their passionate kiss continued as Draco removed his hands from under Harry and began to undo his shirt. With the shirt unbuttoned and Harry's chest exposed, Draco pulled away as he slid down to open Harry's belt and removed his trousers. After, he pulled off Harry's boxers and toyed with Harry's erect dick. Draco slid his tongue over it, and Harry moaned. Draco then put Harry's hard cock into his mouth and began to suck. Harry, not knowing what to do, ran his hand through Draco's hair, being careful to not mess it up. The fog became thicker as Draco stood up and removed his shirt. Harry stood up and began kissing at Draco's neck while his hands slid into Draco's trousers. His hands gripped Draco's hard cock. Harry knelt and helped remove Draco's trousers and boxers. He then took Draco's dick into his mouth and did what Draco had done minutes earlier. Draco, having nothing better to do, ran his hand through Harry's hair. When Harry had finished, he asked Draco, "Are we going to continue?" Draco nodded and lay down in the grass with his legs spread upwards. Harry, as gently as he could, entered his cock inside of Draco. Slowly at first, Harry began to pump. The pumps became thrusts and with each one, both Harry and Draco was left moaning with pain and pleasure. In the heat of the moment, Harry finished inside of Draco. Moments later, Draco came on himself. Harry lay on the grass next to Draco, both of them panting. They both then stood up. Harry took out his wand and cleaned up Draco, and together they helped each other get dressed. When they were both ready, Harry rushed forward to Draco and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Draco?" said Harry.

"Yeah?" Draco replied.

"That was fun."

"Yeah...it was."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry."

And with that, Harry and Draco set off, holding hands in the fog. When they reached the entrance, they let go of each other and went their separate ways.


End file.
